


Filthy Vermin

by Rhythmloid



Series: Ghost Collection [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Degrading Talk, Edging, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Name Calling, Sadism, Sado-Masochism, Shibari, Smut, Sounding, pretty intense stuff, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: ~~This is Extremely NSFW~~Copia can’t get off anymore without the help of Papa III. The way he calls him trash gets him going like nothing else. So he begs Papa III to help him with his little situation.





	Filthy Vermin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I finished this at 1:43 A.M. in a cold sweat because I was on a roll and I didn’t want to stop. I wrote this all in one go. So pardon all of the errors. I’ll probably go back and fix this up later. Thank you for reading.

Dammit… not again… Copia said in his head. He was alone in his room on one of his free days that Papa Nihil rarely ever gave him. His hand was wrapped around his erect member. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t cum. Ever since he and Papa III had begun their little escapades, it became increasingly harder for him to cum without papa’s help. What would Nihil think of him now? More servile than before, that was for sure… He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed release and soon. 

Copia put on his red robes, his erect cock as much as he could and took the quickest route to where Papa III was. He zoomed past the sisters of sin and ghouls who were messing around in the hallway. He put his head down in shame. He was such a perverted man. Fortunately, he was sure Papa couldn’t resist a bit of fun and an excuse to not do work.

Unfortunately for Copia, he wasn’t looking where he was walking and walked straight into Papa III, making him drop a small stack of papers. 

“Dammit you stupid- Oh? Hello Cardinal,” Papa III turned around to see Copia’s face. His face was red and semi-sweaty. His eyes constantly shifted back and forth like he was running away from someone. “Er, is something wrong?” He asked hesitantly. 

Copia took a deep breath. “I-I… can you… um… s-step on… me?” He said softly. Papa III blinked in surprise. He never expected him to ask or be so blunt about it. A quick glance at Copia’s robes revealed a familiar outline. A rather phallic one. A devilish grin painted Papa’s face. 

“Oh? Does my filthy rat need to be taught another lesson?” He said with a low growl. Papa grabbed Copia’s collar and chuckled. “You want me to drop all of my work just so you can off?”

Copia could feel himself trembling within Papa’s grip. “Please, please, please just this once. I know you’re busy you’re unholiness but I can’t take it anymore!” Copia whines softly, making sure no one was around to see him more servile than he already was. Papa knew this was the perfect chance to get out of his work once again and have some fun.

“…Meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes. Any more and I won’t let you cum for… hm, how about a couple of hours? See you then,” Papa traces Copia’s jaw before turning around and leaving to get ready. Oh, the things Papa could and would do to him. All the names he would be called. Copia could feel his mouth water from the thought. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the time. He better get to Papas room quick before e got punished ever harsher. Not that he minded. He walked over to Papa’s room with a skip in his step and his cock more erect than ever. Copia walked through the halls and finally made it to his room. Papa’s doors were grandiose, just like him. Copia gently knocked on the door. 

“You’re late,” A stern voice said from behind. What? How was I late? Copia said to himself. It had been ten minutes, right? He pushed the door open to see Papa III with his arms crossed. Copia gulped. 

“You’re 32 seconds late to be exact. How dare you keep me waiting. Close the door behind you,” Papa demanded the Cardinal. Copia gently closed and locked the door behind him. The dirty look Papa gave him gave him a rush. He felt his heart race with excitement. 

“Come here,” Papa snapped. Here it comes! Copia thought to himself. “On your knees.”

Copia obediently got on his knees and looked up into Papa’s mismatched eyes. Papa slowly walked around Copia, looking at him up and down. 

“Filthy…” he spat out. “Look at you, getting excited because I’m looking at you. You’re such a pervert. Now strip.” 

“Yes, sir-“

“I never said you could speak. Strip.”

Copia gulped and panted softly as he removed his robes and got back down on his knees. He placed his hands behind his back like the obedient cardinal he was. Papa again circles around the cardinal.

“You’re still just as hard. Vermin… you must love it. You love being called out for the trash you are.” 

Copia nodded. He licked his lips in anticipation to see what was to come. Whatever it was it would be worth it. He needed to be punished for being such a pervert. He was a naughty rat who needed to be beaten. Papa looked through his Toy Box in the corner of the room and took the rope and tied it around Copia’s wrists, ankles, and chest. The tightness of the ropes felt so good against his pale, sickly skin. 

“Papa...Step on me…” Copia begged. 

“Who said you could talk? But… very well,” He felt a pressure on his lower regions and groaned. The boots Papa wore felt like heaven. The pain sent a shiver up his spine and he couldn’t contain himself. He let out a squeaky moan but quickly shut himself up. 

“I can’t punish you without you getting off to it. You perverted man…” Papa scoffed and pressed his foot down harder. Copia groaned louder. Papa traced Copia’s cheekbones before slapping him hard across the face. A red hand mark began to form on his right cheek. 

“Fuck Papa…” Copia moaned once more, no longer caring about any further punishment for his noise. The pain sent a tingle throughout his body. Being bad felt amazingly good. He felt the pressure release from his cock and he sighed. 

“I’ve had just about enough of you, vermin.” Papa rummaged through his toy box and pulled out a thin metal rod. Copia licked his lips as Papa eyeballed his neglected member. Papa got on his knees and ran a finger up his cock. 

“Look at you… you’re such a mess. You’re looking so good as a plaything for me to rough up… but I think we should wrap things up soon.” He couldn’t agree more. His throbbing cock and his foggy head made kneeling almost unbearable. Copia couldn’t help but moan loudly as he felt the thin metal pole slide down his cock. He felt his hole stretch slightly as Papa gently slide the pole in and out his urethra. Copia drooled as Papa looked him dead in the eye and gave him a devilish smile. “Fucking vermin, trash, nothing but a rat to me.” Copia moaned more. 

“You’ll never be a Papa and this is why. You’re a servile rat who loves to be stepped on. You can’t help but get off to anyone who uses you like the servant you are!” Papa quickly took out the metal pole from Copia. He could feel himself cum over his chest and his chin. Copia panted and moaned as his drool slowly slid down his face. 

Papa chuckled to himself and put his toys away, watching as Copia was beginning to come to his senses. That sweaty rat of a man looked like an absolute mess.

“I hope I got rid of that… pent-up tension you’ve had. I wonder what Papa Nihil would think of you?”


End file.
